Not a Problem
by NotGivingUp
Summary: Logan comes home, beaten and bloodied, and unaware of James' being home. James instantly comes to help, cleaning up a tired Logan. It's not a problem for James, not a problem at all. Pointless fluff. BROMANCE! But you can wear your slash glasses.


**Why. Can't. I. Write. Anything. Important?**

* * *

Logan clutched his stomach with one arm as he stood in the elevator, the other arm holding his nose to prevent blood from falling everywhere. He was panting slightly from the pain in his stomach, his body wanting to curl up, but he was fighting it. He could collapse when he got to the apartment.

And that's exactly what he did.

As soon as he walked through the front door to 2J, he slid down against the door, bringing his knees to his chest. Mrs. Knight and Katie had left for another day trip, Kendall and Carlos had gone to the beach for the day, and James had gone shopping. He could stay curled up there, for a minute at least.

"Logan? Is that you?" A voice yelled from the bedroom area.

Minute's up.

Logan watched, hidden from view for the moment, as James walked out from under the swirly slide and looked around. "I heard someone walk in, and Logan's the only person who would- Logan!" James finally reached a point where he could see Logan sitting on the floor.

James was shocked by the sight. Blood was dripping down Logan's face from his nose, covering his mouth and chin, some dripping onto his shirt, there was even some on his pants legs from where he must've laid his head against them. The blood was able to flow freely, seeing as both of Logan's arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach. There was also a faint yellow tint under his right eye, which James was sure would turn into a darker bruise with time.

James covered the ground between him and Logan in 4 quick steps, soon kneeling next to the bloody brunette. "Oh my, what happened?" James asked, putting a hand under Logan's chin and making him look up.

Logan gently wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, which was already bloody from holding his nose in the elevator. "I was rehearsing a scene with Camille-"

"Camille did this?" James asked, shocked. He stood up and quickly went into the bathroom, grabbed the first aid kit, and came back.

"No, Steve did. He had, oh I don't even remeber, something to do today, so she asked me to help her rehearse the big bad fight scene. He showed up just in time to watch me yell bloody murder at her. That's what the script told me to do, by the way. He wasn't very happy with me, and you can tell what happened from there."

James nodded, pulling out cloth and a wet wipe from the first aid kit. "I never liked Steve." He practically growled, handing Logan the cloth for him to hold against his nose, and then taking Logan's bloody hand into his and wiping away the blood, having to scrub a little at some of the dried patches.

Logan didn't respond. He just rested his head against the door and relaxed into James' gentle touches, letting James take over. He was tired, and in pain, so he let him mind wander, letting it mostly focus on James' touch.

James couldn't help but smile sadly as Logan laid his head against the door, his eyes closing. It was no question that Logan was still really close to Camille, she was almost as close to Logan as the guys were. He would do anything for the girl. James just wished that wasn't so. Look at all the trouble that girl put him through, and Logan didn't even get anything good out of it. It was like karma had screwed up somewhere when it came to Logan.

James finally finished cleaning up Logan's hand, so he grabbed a new wet wipe and scooted closer to Logan. James let out a laugh when Logan jumped about a foot in the air when the cold wet wipe touched his chin, his eyes flying open.

"Coulda warned me." Logan said, his voice slurring slightly from tiredness. (1)

"Sorry." James said, smiling at Logan.

Logan just hummed in response and turned his face towards James, giving him a better view. James smiled again and continued wiping the blood away from Logan's chin and mouth. It took James a couple minutes, and a couple wet wipes, but soon all the blood was cleaned away, leaving only skin rubbed red behind.

"Now, let me see if your nose is broken." James said, putting his last wipe in a pile with the rest. James looked up to see Logan's nose had swollen slightly, and had taken on a yellow-brownish tint. "Darn, I forgot to have you ice that." James sighed. "This is gonna hurt a little bit more than usual."

Logan shrugged. "I've had my fair share of broken noses, I don't think it's broken, but poke away."

James nodded. They had all had their fair share of broken noses, so it was easy for them to check to see if one was broken. And after much poking, and a share of winces on Logan's part, James had determined that his nose was not broken, and got some ice for it and Logan's eye.

"Better?" James asked.

Logan nodded. "My stomach still kinda hurts." He said.

James froze for a second. He forgot about the punch to Logan's gut. "How hard did he hit you?" James asked.

"Not hard. Hard enough to bruise, but not like break a rib or anything." James nodded. "Will you help me up? I'm gonna go lay down." Logan asked, holding a hand out for James to pull him up.

James smirked at Logan and leaned down, going past Logan's hand and instead wrapping one arm under Logan's legs and the other around his waist. "James!" Logan yelped as the taller boy picked him up easily. Logan winced slightly and wrapped his arms around his stomach again.

"Sorry." James said, rubbing his thumb against Logan's hip in a caring way.

Logan laid his head against James' shoulder. "It's okay. Take me to my room?" He asked, sending James' a puppy dog look.

"Hmmm, maybe." Logan gently smacked his shoulder. "Okay, okay." James laughed, turning to head towards Logan's room.

James' gently laid Logan down on his bed, pulling back the comforter. "Mm, thank you, James. Thanks a lot." Logan said, sleepily. It meant a lot to Logan that James had taken the doctor/mother hen role, but the tiredness he had been putting off from the long day was catching up with him.

James smiled and went to the end of the bed, gently pulling Logan's shoes and socks off. "No problem. No problem at all."

James set Logan's stuff down at the foot of his bed. He looked up to see Logan already fast asleep. James smiled and grabbed the comforter, pulling back up to Logan's shoulders. He leaned in slightly to deliver a chaste kiss to Logan's forehead. Logan shifted slightly, letting out an unknowing hum of satisfaction.

James chuckled and headed back for the door, turning the light switch off as he walked out. Now he was glad the mall had closed for renovations.

* * *

**1: I have a feeling if I don't point this out someone is gonna get onto me about it. I know tiredness isn't really a word, but I wanted to use it.**

**So, bromance, slash, this is really either, it just depends on how you look at it. And I've been dying to write a story like this for a long time. I need to start writing the next chapter of Because of a Teddy Bear soon...**

**Hope you guys liked! Review!**

**-Saun Lucas**


End file.
